The infamous wedding night
by PrideandPassion
Summary: How do our famous couple act when in the privacy of their own bedchamber on their first night together? I know this has been done before, but it has been a while.


After dinner, Elizabeth and William walked arm in arm up to their rooms. In the hall they parted with a chaste kiss and a quiet goodnight. William waited until the door was shut to go to his own bedchamber.

Elizabeth entered her dressing gown to find Mrs. Wilkins preparing her bath. The last of the servants were leaving through their own door against the back bath was heavenly and refreshing after the long day spent in the carriage. She thought of his caresses as he had held her close. The sway of the carriage was relaxing when spent in her husband's arms.

After her bath, Mrs. Wilkins helped her into a very revealing nightgown. It was the one her mother had insisted she buy. The fabric was almost translucent. Mrs. Wilkins brushed her hair when there was a knock at the door. When William entered, Elizabeth gently took the brush and dismissed Mrs. Wilkins.

William gladly took up the brush and his place behind her. At first, he simply stared at his wife in the mirror. She returned his gaze. "I have been dreaming of you here for so long that I worry I must be dreaming."

Elizabeth turned in her seat and noticed that William's eyes were shinning. "Does your dream do this?" She reached over and kissed him gently.

William chuckled slightly. "Yes, actually."

Elizabeth used her hand to rub against his thigh. "How about this?" She massaged his leg as she kissed him again, this time more passionately.

When William calmed down enough to speak again, he put the brush down and scooped Elizabeth up in one clean movement. Elizabeth gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her over to her bed, only pausing long enough to push the covers away. Once she was laying in the bed, he withdrew to admire her. Her full breasts were peaking out of the low cut nightgown, and he could see her nipples through the thin fabric. Worried he might loose control, he moved his eyes away. He looked at her feet, and his eyes traveled up her legs. The nightgown covered her knees, but he could still see the line between her thighs and he traced it with his eyes until he reached her womanhood. He could see the dark hair through her gown.

His manhood grew as he admired her, but Elizabeth grew concerned with his serious expression. "Do I please you?" She could not manage more than a whisper.

Her voice drew him from his thoughts, and the worry he sensed in her effectively calmed her ardor. "You please me very much. You are beautiful beyond my dreams could imagine."

Elizabeth blushed as he moved closer.

At first he sat next to her on the bed, and once again stared at her chest. Realizing she might be uncomfortable, he leaned down and kissed her lips. They had shared many kissed during their courtship, and he knew well how to stir her passion. That was what she needed to survive the night. When he felt her relax, he moved the rest of his body closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. When she adjusted to the new sensation, he started rubbing circles on her waist and hips, slowly moving up until he was just below her breasts. She gasped as she realized what he was about to do. Her mother had been very blunt the night before. Mrs. Bennet had said that Elizabeth should lie still and wait for the end. Even if he lingered over her body, she should not show her pleasure. It would be terribly unladylike. She tried to lie still, but his ministrations proved her undoing. After a long attempt of keeping her lips shut, she gasped and a moan escaped her. He was rubbing her nipples and one of his knees was between her legs. It felt so good, Elizabeth was sure she would burst. Ashamed at the noise she had made, Elizabeth tried to apologize.

He would have none of it. "Elizabeth. I cannot do this alone. I need you to be just as passionate as I am. You must explore my body as well. Do not hold back your moans. I need to know what pleases you."

"I was told to lie still, or you would think me wanton." She turned away.

William chuckled. "It is our wedding night. I want you to be wanton tonight. In fact, I want you to feel wanton whenever we are in private. Let me show you how I mean." He shifted over her and pulled up her night gown. Without warning, he moved his lips to her hips and began kissing and suckling her waist and belly, slowly moving up to her breasts.

Elizabeth could not contain herself. The pleasure was too intense and she cried out in pleasure. William rewarded her with more kisses as he pulled her nightgown off completely. He pulled back only long enough to remove his own breeches and nightshirt and returned to hovering over her. He kissed her breasts and suckled her nipples as he found her secret Eden with one hand. He stroked her lightly and built up pressure as she began to move her hips with his caresses. When he felt she was ready, he moved his hand away and pulled one of her knees out and threw her leg around him.

Very slowly, he pressed into her. She was wet and tight, and the feeling was heaven. He slowly moved in and out, going deeper inside her until he met with resistance. "I love you, Lizzy." He repeated again and again as he alternated between kissing her lips and kissing her breasts. When she relaxed against him, he pushed through her final barrier. She cried out in pain, but William continued kissing her as he paused his hips. When he felt her passion resume, he began to thrust again.

He felt his release coming as he continued to push harder and harder. In an attempt to bring her to pleasure, he moved his hand between them and stroked her sensitive pearl. Elizabeth moved her hips in time with his as her head rolled back and she arched her back. Lost in passion, she spread her legs wider and wrapped them around his own legs. Her arms moved down to stroke his buttocks.

His control slipped and he thrust as hard as his hips would allow. As she felt her own climax, he could no longer control the pleasure that came from her muscle's tightening around him. He spent his seed inside of her and his hips and arms collapsed. He fell down upon her and could not remove himself for a few minutes as his breathing returned to normal.

"Do you see what I mean, my love. I want you to be as wanton as myself." He withdrew from her and Elizabeth gasped as she felt some of his seed pour out of her. She turned away and he spooned himself around her. His energy spent, he whispered a simple "Goodnight" and closed his eyes.

They made love three more times that night and once again in the morning. It was so late when they finally woke up that breakfast needed to be reheated for them. Shortly after breakfast was over, they retired to their rooms again, eager to re-enact their wedding night.


End file.
